(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building support haunch assemblies and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a foundation haunch assembly having a concrete haunch for adjustable attachment to a foundation wall and method of making the haunch assembly. One or more of the haunches are used for supporting poured in place horizontal concrete slabs, stairs, stoops, pre-cast concrete slabs and similar structures.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a building contractor often make foundation haunches integral to the foundation during its construction, which required additional time and expense in forming and pouring the haunches on site. Also, the contractor could use foundation haunches having internal rebar supports and an outwardly extending fixed length bolt. The bolt was inserted through a bolt hole in the side of a foundation wall on a building site. If the width of the foundation wall was the same or greater than the length of the outwardly extending bolt then obviously the haunch could not be attached to the wall. The subject invention solves the problem of attaching a concrete haunch to different width foundation walls or forming haunches integral to the foundation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,929 to Holley et al., a bracket assembly is disclosed having a plurality of rod members used with stair and riser forms for receiving poured concrete. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,106 to Buyken, a waler bracket is illustrated for attaching to the side of a concrete form. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,711 to Tummarello, an adjustable fastener for attaching heavy precast concrete panels on walls or floors is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,173 to Sawyer, an improved concrete form with tie rods is disclosed. The tie rods shown in this patent are designed to be quickly broken following the casting of concrete.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject foundation haunch assembly with a concrete haunch and a removable variable length foundation bolt as described herein.